


Kamen Rider Pandora

by FirebirdsDaughter



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Gen, Mars, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 02:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12180687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirebirdsDaughter/pseuds/FirebirdsDaughter
Summary: When the Box opens, Pandora awakens.





	Kamen Rider Pandora

**Author's Note:**

> Yay!  
> Everybody meet my new Build OC! In... Extremely vague and poetic terms! ^^  
> Basically, I thought that having something called 'Pandora's Box' was a little funny without a Pandora, so I decided to create one.

     Fire.  
  
     No, not fire. The heat was too soft, too gentle. Light. Sunlight.  
  
     One finger broke free of the stone, then another. Another followed, and then the whole hand was free, flexing after years of petrification. The stone shell continued to crack—arm, shoulder, even the feet, legs, torso. Freedom came in a burst of blinding light that faded when the visor flipped down. The suit joints groaned and clinked as motion graced them for the first time in centuries, the helm hissing as breath seeped out from the mask in a spray of fog. The first step nearly ended in collapse, but quick catch of the wall avoided an unfortunate encounter with the dusty ground.  
  
     A cursory glance around made the reason for revival clear; the stone that had previously held the subject of the strict vigil was empty; the worst had occurred.  
  
     The Box was gone.  
  
     After a little more practicing, balance was found and it was no longer necessary to cling to the wall. Slowly, one foot, then another moved, leaving shallow prints in the red dirt. Running a glove over the flat stone only resulted in a palmful of the same soot. A few more brushed cleared off the tablet, revealing the intricate engravings beneath it, columns of tiny etched markings, worn and hidden by the wind.  
  
     Feeling had finally returned to all extremities, so the turn towards the entrance of the cave was as graceful as all movements had been before turning to stone. With a few sluggish steps, the shade gave way to even more light. Even with the visor on, a hand needed to be raised to block out the glare reflecting off the gleaming red ground. Aside from the cliff face that contained the cave, there was none of the architecture and civilisation that had once adorned the planet in the past. It wasn’t long before attention shifted to the other celestial figure—the blue planet, hanging peacefully on the side opposite the sun. The Box’s power blazed like a beacon, beckoning.  
  
     Calling.  
  
     With a deep sigh that created another small cloud of fog and a small flex of the shoulders that sent the shimmering robe secured to them billowing, mechanics on the back of the suit came to life as well; boosters flared, powering up and preparing to propel upwards, their sparks reflecting off the material of the mantle, while one last gust of wind swirled across the Marsscape.  
  
     After look around, Pandora took to the skies, streaking from home, toward the Blue Planet.  
  
     And the last Martian left Mars.  
  
     Forever.


End file.
